Mi Angel
by the brunette girl
Summary: Bella es una huerfana que cumple la mayoria de edad y vuelve al pueblo de su infancia con un proposito, bucar a el angel que perdio hace 7 años: Edward. Todos Humanos. Mi primera historia.


**Los personajes no son mios (ni siquiera Edawrd :( ) Son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo escribi la historia :D **

-------------------

**Mi Ángel**

Toda mi vida había estado en ese lugar y solo la mitad de ella fui feliz. A mis dieciocho años era una persona con pocas ilusiones y motivos para vivir y esas pocas ilusiones se reducían a un solo nombre: Edward Cullen. _"Te esperare por siempre",_ dijo aquel fatídico día en que todas las esperanzas de tener un futuro feliz con la persona que amaba se esfumaron cuando cruzo la puerta y se marcho de mi vida.

Soy Bella Swan, una miserable chica que quedo huérfana al perder a sus padres y que toda su vida la había pasado en un orfanato. Cuando llegue allí tenía cuatro años. Charlie y Renee, mis padres, habían muerto en un incendio en su trabajo. Yo era una niña triste y asocial, no hablaba ni jugaba, solo me quedaba en la habitación que compartía con otras cuatro niñas. Todo el mundo se alejaba de mí, nadie me quería, hasta las encargadas de cuidarnos me odiaban y hacían cosas en mi contra, mi vida era pésima, hasta que llegaron ellos.

Eran tres, los habían encontrado robando para sobrevivir e inmediatamente los trajeron. Emmett tenía ocho años y era un niño bastante grandote, su mirada me intimido al principio pero luego paso a ser el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Alice, al contrario de su hermano, era pequeña y delgada, aunque con más energía que una batería, tenía mi edad y siempre fue mi mejor amiga y apoyo incondicional. Edward, solo con pensarlo vuelven las mariposas a mi estomago; alto, cabello cobrizo y unos ojos verdes esmeralda que hacían perder el aliento, simplemente mi primer y único amor.

Compartí todos los momentos bonitos de mi vida con el y sus hermanos, momentos que hacían que mis lagrimas se alejaran y hacían que en mi rostro surcara una sonrisa real, momentos en los que me olvidaba del mundo y era feliz.

_Flashback_

_Hoy era mi cumpleaños numero diez. Emmett y Alice junto con otros niños del orfanato, me prepararon un pastel con la autorización de Ángela, la nueva profesora. Me sentí muy agradecida con ellos, pero estaba triste. Edward no se había acordado de mi cumpleaños, tampoco me había hablado en tres días, y yo sin el me sentía incompleta._

_Cuando ya era de noche me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama, derrame unas lágrimas, talvez Edward ya no me quería. Ya estaba comenzando a conciliar el sueño, cunado sentí tres suaves golpecitos en mi hombro._

_-Bellie…Bells….despierta...-susurraba una aterciopelada voz._

_-¿Edward?-pregunte aun soñolienta._

_-Si, soy yo…. ¿Tienes mucho sueño?_

_-En realidad no, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-¿Quieres que me valla?- musito con un poco de dolor en su voz._

_-¡No!-Casi grite-solo se me hace extraño que me hables después de tres días a las 10 de la noche Ed…_

_-Es que quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños-sonrío- me cole en la oficina de la Dire y mire en tus papeles, naciste el 13 de septiembre a las 10:15…por eso quería dártelo a esta hora- dijo apenado, y aun en la oscuridad, me di cuenta que había un pequeño rubor en su cara. Bese una de sus mejillas y me levante._

_-Entonces vamos._

_Me tomo de la mano y caminamos por los largos pasillos del orfanato. Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación prohibida, no nos dejaban entrar ahí. Cuando Edward iba a abrir la puerta, lo detuve._

_-¿Qué haces? ¡No podemos entrar ahí!-susurre_

_-Yo ya entre…un día buscando la llave, ya sabes, curiosidad._

_Entramos y me di cuenta de que era una biblioteca. Era gigante, había muchos libros, también muebles viejos y por ultimo un piano de cola negro, era hermoso. Edward comenzó a caminar hacia allí y se sentó en el banquillo, yo por instinto, me senté a su lado._

_-Otro día recordando como se tocaba._

_-¿Sabes tocar?- pregunte sorprendida._

_-Si. Antes de que murieran mis padres estaba en clases de piano, ellos decían que era muy pequeño para eso pero aprendí a tocar, cuando ellos se fueron y antes de escaparnos con mis hermanos, me encontré un piano de juguete y seguí tocando-contó sonriendo_

_-¡Wow!_

_Comenzó a tocar la pegajosa melodía de "Cumpleaños feliz…Cumpleaños feliz..." Reí bajito._

_-Otro día componiendo para ti._

_Comenzó a tocar con estilo las impecables teclas del piano y cada nota componía una melodía hermosa. Edward rozaba las teclas con delicadeza y su en su expresión se veía la concentración y la dedicación que le ponía. Tocaba lento pero hermoso, la melodía termino y yo ya tenia lagrimas en mis ojos._

_-¿Tu hiciste eso…para mi?_

_-Si Bella…. ¿No te gusto?- Dijo alarmado, limpio mis lagrimas con sus labios- Si quieres puedo hacer otra…_

_-Edward-puse mi mano en su suave mejilla-Es el mejor regalo que he recibido. Gracias-Sonreí._

_-Perdóname por no hablarte estos tres últimos días, estaba tan concentrado en darte el mejor regalo que no estuve contigo._

_-No te preocupes…valió la pena- y le di un abrazo que hubiese sido rompe huesos si se lo hubiese dado a Alice._

_Edward me acompaño de nuevo a mi cama, me ayudo a acostarme y me cubrió con las mantas._

_-Feliz cumpleaños, Bella- Y rozo sus suaves labios con los míos._

_Fin Flashback_

Ese fue el último cumpleaños que compartí con El, pero fue uno de los mejores de mi vida.

Las tardes de juego con los chicos, nuestros pequeños picnic y mi primer beso con Edward bajo la lluvia, todos aquellos momentos quedaron grabados en mi mente y mi corazón y recordarlos era mi única medicina contra la soledad y el dolor. Mi vida feliz termino a los diez años cuando el matrimonio Cullen adopto a Edward, Emmett y Alice y se robo mi felicidad. El día que se iban del orfanato, Edward me llevo de la mano hasta el bosque del orfanato, era como una despedida.

_Flashback_

_Edward estaba acariciando mis mejillas llenas de lagrimas, no quería dejarlo ir._

_-No llores Bellie, por favor- musito con la voz rota, el también estaba llorando._

_-No te vallas, no me dejes, por favor…-suplique, estaba desesperada._

_-Bella…quisiera quedarme aquí contigo, pero no puedo, ya firmaron los papeles de adopción, no me puedo quedar._

_-¡Pero si no quieres irte ellos no te pueden obligar!- grite y luego seguí sollozando en su pecho._

_-Si Bella, si pueden. Te prometo que vamos estar juntos de nuevo._

_-Cuando salga te buscare, te lo prometo..¡Te lo juro!_

_-¡Edward, ya nos vamos!-Grito Esme Cullen, la mujer que lo iba a alejar de mi._

_En ese momento Edward poso sus labios sobre los míos, pero este beso no fue como los anteriores. No me aparto y yo no aparte, el movió un poquito los labios y yo también, el entrego todo su amor en ese beso…y yo también._

_-¡Edward Cullen!- ya lo estaban llamando, y por su nuevo apellido. Se separo lentamente de mí._

_-Te amo Bellie, nunca lo olvides._

_-Te amo… ¡Te amo Edward!_

_Y se fue, dejándome sola._

_Fin Flashback _

Así es como hoy, 13 de septiembre cumplía la mayoría de edad e iba a empezar una vida sola. Metí mis maletas en la cajuela del auto que me iba a llevar a mi antigua casa en un pueblo cerca de Seattle llamado Forks. El Estado iba a pagarme mi primer semestre en la universidad publica, que por suerte para mi, quedaba cerca de mi casa. Forks me recibió con una leve llovizna que de noche se iba a convertir en una lluvia un poco más fuerte. El sujeto que condujo el auto hasta mi casa me ayudo a bajar mis dos maletas y me deseo suerte. Abrí la puerta con nostalgia y note como todo estaba en su lugar. Subí a mi habitación y deje mis cosas, luego me dispuse a hacer de mi casa un lugar en el que pudiera vivir, _sola_. La llovizna se había vuelto mas intensa pero no importaba, quería salir y despejar mi mente. Camine por las húmedas calles de Forks, mientras la lluvia me golpeaba suavemente. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a una cafetería, una a la que acudía mi padre a tomarse un chocolate caliente. Entre y me senté en una de las mesas y pedí un chocolate caliente. Me percate del puesto vacío que habia frente a mi y pensé en como seria tener a Edward conmigo, que compartiéramos de una taza de chocolate y así disfrutaría de su compañía. _Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella_, me dije a mi misma mientras sacaba la foto en la que estábamos Edward y yo tomados de la mano, siempre la llevaba conmigo para observarla cuando quisiera. Un golpe en mi espalda me saco de mis cavilaciones, talvez esa persona había sido un tanto brusca al correr su silla…

-Lo siento- se disculpo, y al oír su voz, me sonroje y no fui capaz de mirarle. Su voz se escuchaba triste, así que no le iba a reclamar por un simple golpe.

-Descuida.

Llego mi chocolate, era reconfortante con el frío que sentía. Me preguntaba si mi voz sonaba tan triste como la del hombre que estaba a mis espaldas. Quise preguntarle que le sucedía oí mi vocecita interior me regaño recordándome que eso no era asunto mío.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bellie-susurro con la voz ahogada

-Gracias-respondí inconscientemente.

Y luego me di cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Me levante y me atreví a mirarlo, aunque las posibilidades de que fuera otra "Bellie" le ganaban a las que fuera yo. El chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes era el ángel de mis sueños. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos e hinchados a causa del llanto. Me examino por un momento con una mirada curiosa y expectante. En sus manos había una foto de dos niños felices y entonces mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente.

-E…Ed...Edward- susurre- Edward- repetí- ¡Edward!- Solloce y sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban y comenzaba a caer lentamente al suelo, pero por suerte ahí estaba el, sosteniéndome para que no me derrumbara, abrazando para alejar el miedo de mi cuerpo.

-Bella…-susurro bajito y beso mi frente con ternura. Yo temblaba debajo de sus brazos por miedo. Miedo a que sonara un despertador y se esfumara todo, miedo a perderlo otra vez. Edward se sentó y me comenzó a mecer como si de una bebe se tratara, pero eso hizo que me tranquilizara y dejara de temblar.

-Edward- musite, solo sabia decir eso, Edward Edward _Edward_.

-Estoy aquí Bells

-No te vallas- Rogué

-No lo podría soportar

-Te amo. Te encontré- respondí feliz.

-Yo también te amo mi princesa.

Con su dedo índice y una delicadeza infinita, levanto mi barbilla y presiono suavemente sus labios con los míos y nos fundimos en un largo y dulce beso. Cuando ya no podría respirar bien y comencé a necesitar del maldito oxigeno, me separe de sus perfectos y suaves labios.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella, ya no me iré, estaré a tu lado, ya no voy a soportar estar lejos de ti.

-Pues entonces no lo hagas- sonreí, una sonrisa real, por fin.

-No pensaba hacerlo- y entonces me mostró su perfecta sonrisa torcida.

Después de eso, corrimos bajo la lluvia, ahora me encantaba Forks, fue una de las noches más hermosas y por supuesto, Edward y yo pescamos un fuerte resfriado, pero no importaba, estábamos juntos de nuevo. Los meses pasaban y la felicidad se hacia mas grande. Alice y Emmett entraron de nuevo a mi vida y Esme y Carlise Cullen llegaron a ser unas personas muy adorables, tanto, que ahora los consideraba mis padres. Terminamos la escuela en la segundaria y entramos a la Universidad, yo con una beca por literatura y Edward comenzó medicina. Estaba con Alice, que por alguna razón me había puesto un vestido de noche y había jugado a Barbie Bella conmigo.

-Suerte- Me dijo mientras me empujaba fuera del apartamento que estaba compartiendo con Edward…Oh Edward. El estaba…simplemente wow. El traje de etiqueta lo hacia ver mas guapo todavía.

-Hola cielo, estas hermosa.

-Gracias- me sonroje, no podía evitarlo.

Cenamos y en medio de la comida, Edward se levanto, puso una rodilla en el piso….

_Oh Dios_

_-_Isabella Marie Swan, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, y ahora, después de todo lo que pasamos, quiero hacerte feliz…a mi lado. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

-¡Si!-Grite y todos en el restaurante aplaudieron. Me sentía muy feliz.

El día de mi boda fue hermoso, di el _si quiero_ antes de que el padre terminara de hablar, no podía esperar mas a ser esposa de Edward.

A los pocos meses de nuestro matrimonio termine mi carrera y Edward la suya, entonces era el momento para crear una familia. Carlie Masen fue nuestra primera hija, era una niña de cabello chocolate, piel pálida y ojos verdes, ella era muy inteligente e hiperactiva como Alice. Dos años después vinieron Nessie y Antony, los mellizos hicieron que mi corazón se agrandara aun más.

Y ahora puedo asegurar algo

Soy Bella Masen, la mujer mas feliz del mundo que se caso con el hombre perfecto y juntos tuvieron a tres maravillosos hijos. Mi vida es lo que siempre he querido.

Seguramente, la vida había compensado todo mi dolor y soledad poniendo en mi camino a un ángel de ojos verdes, para que me tomara de la mano y me salvara del vacío negro del que estuve a un paso de caer.

**Mi ángel**

Edward Masen

* * *

_Hola :)_

_Esta es mi primera historia, teno un poquito de nervios :S_

_Me gustaria que comentaran....si les gusto o no...es solo para saber si soy buena en esto :D_

_Bueno...nada mas que desir, solo_

_Review?_

_Besos, Morita :D_


End file.
